


Lock & Key

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, for people not dying in the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It always takes one pang of what you could've had to make everything come tumbling back. The question is, What will you do about it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. For the cool and collected Sublime Sin, who loves Lucius Malfoy more than me (I'll fight you for him, though!) and writes beautiful Death Eater and Dark wizard fics and shares my addiction to Lucadora. Happy Christmas '10, Sinny, luv! Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Take with you_

_Our memories_

_They're opening_

_Like summer flowers"_

— _Meg and Dia, "The One"_

* * *

It's nestled

(& itching,

_twitching_ ,

bitching…

**h-i-t-c-h-i-n-g**

her breath)

Her heart is a little, locked

**chest**

Not so old, but surely

battered **&** bruised

it's seen so _much_ …

she's not sure she ever wants to feel so much

a-g-a-i-n

* * *

He's cold

He's **a·l·w·a·y·s** been |cold|

(Maybe not _always_ …)

He may not be as frigid as a corpse,

but there's _one_

t.o.u.c.h

which

_melts_ him, _**stirs**_ him to life

But that

t!o!u!c!h

is out-of-reach

& **very** certainly _possibly_

always will be

h · i · g · h · e · r

than he can

**!** grasp **!**

Yes…

He'll always

**s*t*a*y**

cold, won't he?

* * *

She looks to her

-husband (he's so _kind_ hearted & _charm_ ing)

-son (he's _just_ like her, minus her lack of _grace_ )

-life (it's what she's always _wished_ for:

perfect

_perfect_

_ **perfect!** _

NOT)

Regret and guilt fill her ^^up^^

_Guilt_ , because she should enjoy the life she has

**R_e_g_r_e_t** , because…

she wishes she'd followed her _true_ heart's

~desire~

So that **chest** remains

impenetrable

* * *

He sees a life of mistakes

before **&** _ahead_

of him

He's just a walking, composed

_**b~l~u~n~d~e~r**_ ,

isn't he?

He escaped jail

He escaped Death

But he can't escape the

**·** _wife_ **·**

to whom he's

**-** ch **-** ai **-** ne **-** d? **-**

Silly wizard

The reason why you feel so

EM()TY

is because you're the

**tool**

that breaks the

**§** seal **§**

* * *

Such a _commonplace_ question:

"We've saved up—shall we get new brooms?"

**& &** it's _then_ when she learns why

she would've been

b-e-s-t-m-a-t-e-s

with **young** Andromeda

She's got. to. have. that.

S

h

I

v

E

r

So she s·t·u·m·b·l·e·s out of the picture &

searches for the way, the

**key**

to make things better

* * *

His wife _helps_ him out,

cuts _him_ out of the _picture_

and—despite the **smudge** on his name—

he feels so damn

_R*E*L*I*E*V*E*D_

When was the last time he felt like this?

_W—h—e—n—?_

He sees a child with **pink** candy

—&& he knows—

knows to

_**think** _ _ **pink** _

Then

(just then),

as it ~a~l~w~a~y~s~ works,

he thinks his eyes play

.::tricks::.

on him

**!** But **!**

No, no, no, he's _wrong_ & it's never

felt **·** so **·** **good** **·** to be

WRONG

**& &** she's fine telling him that [essentially] they were twits

Who could tie him _down_?

Who could _domesticate_ **her**?!

They're right back where they belong

**i** n **e** a **c** h **o** t **h** e **r** ' **s** a **r** m **s**

where she can **–clutch-** his cloak  &

he can _drink_ in her ever-changing eyes

So what that they'd been _dwelling_ on their past?

M-e-m-o-r-i-e-s:

They'll let them f·l·o·w, now the **key** 's **un** lock _ed_ the **chest**

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh… Lucadora makes freeverse worth the while… :Q *drools* It's been so long since I wrote them, too!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2016 note: I still have affection for Lucadora, though I'm not 100% sure why anymore? Hmm. I like this 2010 piece, though; I do enjoy writing AUs where Tonks (and Remus) live on past the war.


End file.
